The present disclosure relates to server processing of client requests.
A client can request a server to process a request for information. In response, the server can process the request and return the requested information to the client. When a client has a persistent request (e.g., a request for updated information sent out at regular intervals), the client is generally tasked with remembering to continuously send the request to a server for processing. In such a client-server scheme, the client is referred to as “stateful” (the client is charged with remembering the state of the request) and the server is referred to as “stateless” (the server processes each request as it is received without having to remember to make or process future requests).